TV Tropes/Moth Hero Pretty Cure!
Series Tropes *Alternate Universe: To Butterfly Pretty Cure. *Crossover: With Butterfly Pretty Cure. *Darker and Edgier: Compared to Butterfly Pretty Cure. *Take That: Numerous potshots are made towards the alt-right throughout, and one of the villains is explicitly alt-right. Character Tropes Usagi Gassan/Cure Lunar * Ballet * Beware the Nice Ones * Brainwashed and Crazy: During a couple of episodes under the influence of a Death Monarch. * Disney Death * Must Have Coffee * Mystical White Hair * Not a Morning Person Ayumu Fukui/Cure Attacus * Cannot Spit It Out: His crush on Usagi. * Childhood Friends: With Usagi, Chouko, Akemi and Bashira. * Lovable Jock * Would Hit a Girl: Perfectly willing to knock out Golden Greer with physical force when she tries to, in her own words, "make that freak girlfriend of his disappear for good", which leads him to remember he and the other Cures need someone else inside of Usagi's coffin so the bereaved don't think something's wrong. Akemi applauds him for his spontaneous action. Akemi Koizumi/Cure Dispar * And There Was Much Rejoicing: When Ayumu brains Golden Greer with a nearby coffee pot. *:Akemi: Nice shot! * Defrosting the Ice Queen * Rival: At least in her mind with Usagi. * Teen Idol Bashira Maeda/Cure Buffy * Captain Obvious * Pom-Pom Girl Chouko Yamada/Cure Comet * Academic Athlete * Childhood friends: With Usagi and Ayumu Prince Atrops The Mutator * Big Bad: Of the first half of the series. * Darth Vader Clone * Even Evil Has Standards: She considers Lord Sangue to be a freak that must be destroyed before the worlds she and her minions intend to conquer fall to him. * Hijacked by Ganon: She returns towards the end of the second half of the series to pick up where she had left off, but first there's this interdimensional threat to take care of... * Tomato in the Mirror: Ayaka/Cure Morpho has this reaction as soon as she unmasks herself in front of her. *:Cure Morpho: You...! *:The Mutator: Yeah. You. Sad, but true. * Vader Breath: Which stops as soon as she removes her mask and helmet in front of Ayaka/Cure Morpho. Darth Petra * The Dragon * The Heavy: Unlike the Mutator, she actively participates in missions along with the other minions. * Sore Loser * Taken for Granite: How her Death Monarchs attack. * Town Girls: The Neither to Golden Greer's Butch and Red Fatale's Femme. Red Fatale * Berserk Button: Don't call her a "slut" or "skanky". Golden Greer loves to press those buttons. * Even Evil Has Standards: Despite hating Golden Greer, she slowly gains a new appreciation of her based on the fact that unlike Lord Sangue, at least she has convictions. * Famous Last Words: After being disintegrated by Lord Sangue, she tells Golden Greer, "Don't let him destroy the Earth..." * Femme Fatale: As her name suggests, particularly on undercover missions taking place in episodes centering on Ayumu. Just don't shame her for it. * Leotard of Power * Red Ones Go Faster * Town Girls: The Femme to Golden Greer's Butch and Darth Petra's Neither. * Why Don't You Just Shoot Him?: Asks this of Platinum Punk during the Sick Episode. Platinum Punk * Pragmatic Villainy: Why he considers just going to the hospital and finishing off Cure Lunar then and there to be a bad idea. Golden Greer * Card-Carrying Villain: She's alt-right and proud of it. * Cramming the Coffin: Falls victim to this in one episode, after Ayumu administers a Tap on the Head. For extra Black Comedy value, the Cures fold her hands together before placing the lid on the coffin and nailing it shut. When Usagi's family notice the coffin nailed shut, they pry it open to find Golden Greer inside and chase her out for desecrating the dead ("Is there really no low you alt-right freaks will not stoop to?"). * Even Evil Has Standards: She does not like genocide, to the point where if someone even suggests she commit genocide it's a Berserk Button, and even if a despot she appreciates is guilty of it there's a certain line a despot can cross to make her hate that despot. In the case of Lord Sangue, that line is "completely incapable of the basest form of compassion". * Evil Brit * Famous Last Words: Right before she blows herself up to deal Lord Sangue significant damage, she tells him, "This one's for Red Fatale!" * Female Misogynist * The Friend Nobody Likes: Even within the Mutator's circle, her alt-right slant has earned her very few friends, and she's especially disliked by Red Fatale. * Killed Mid-Sentence: She isn't actually killed, but her attempt at a Pre-Mortem One-Liner on Usagi ("Burn, baby, burn...") is disrupted when Ayumu brains her with a coffee pot. * Obviously Evil: Even in her human guise, her alt-right slant marks her as this. * Politically Incorrect Villain: She's a stereotypical right-wing nut who leads her own uyoku dantai gang and sympathizes with the Nazis, the Blackshirts, Al Qaeda, Daesh, the DPRK, the Soviets, and the Republican Party. * Town Girls: The Butch to Red Fatale's Femme and Darth Petra's Neither. * True Companions: Despite her and Red Fatale's mutual dislike of each other, she struggled to hold back tears as Red carked it towards the end of the series, and her own Famous Last Words were even "This one's for Red Fatale!" * Vasquez Always Dies: Subverted; she's actually the second of the Mutator's minions to perish against Lord Sangue towards the end of the series. Lord Sangue * Big Bad: Of the second half of the series. * Knight of Cerebus: The series was already Darker and Edgier during the first half, but when he shows up... hoo boy. * Terrorist Without a Cause: He takes over and destroy worlds simply because he can. Even the Mutator and her minions are disgusted, with Red Fatale noting, "Say what you will about that Fascist freak Golden Greer, but at least she has convictions. This bastard, on the other hand... he has none whatsoever." * Villain with Good Publicity: During the third quarter, until Mina Masuko meddles just enough. * Villainous Breakdown: Undergoes this during the final quarter after Mina Masuko exposes him for the heartless destroyer of worlds he really is and shatters his façade as a "Friend of Humanity". Category:Others Category:TV tropes